realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Brienne
Brienne is the capital of Ophelia. History The city of Brienne began as the simple village of Bren, built around the simple motte and bailey castle of the ancestors of the royal family. It was from here that they united the people of Ophelia, human, elven, and kobold, in an uprising against the multiple dragons dwelling in the land. After defeating the dragons and raiding their lairs for treasure, the royal family used their new wealth to grow both their city and their country. The simple streams and waterways around the village were developed into canals, and the castle was torn down and rebuilt from stone to better protect the people. Later an additional stone fort was built by the city dock. When the royal palace was attacked by a mad, magical scientist, the last queen, Liliana of Ophelia, took up the sword her father left her, one half of the Lightwell, and used it to defeat him. In doing so she ripped a hole into the Nether across all of Midgard, which she knew it was her duty to close. After she disappeared into the hole on the sky, Lord Feron Regibrook declared himself Lord-Protector of Ophelia, subtly increasing crime in the city to line his pockets and slowly amass power. When Liliana returned, however, she drove Lord Regibrook out and set about righting the wrongs done to her kingdom. Culture The Ophelians of Brienne have a wide difference of wealth among them, with the groups divided into different districts of the city. Tournaments Tournaments are often held at and around the Grand Arena. The tournaments include martial arts, both armed and unarmed, jousts, and archery contests. The monarchs and lord-protector hold their tournaments for a variety of reasons, including both celebration and as a distraction from problems facing the city. Locations Royal District The royal section of the city, in the northern section. The palace keep is located here, along with several mansions and other fine buildings. Royal Palace The keep that long served as the home of the royal family, it was recently the dwelling of Lord-Protector Kaynen Regibrook, but is again the residence of Queen Liliana, the Ever-Queen. Grand Cathedral of the Angels This is the principal church of Angelicism in Ophelia, located not far from the palace keep of the Royal Family. Grand Arena A great arena that often hosts a variety of fighting tournaments. It is located in the center of the city, adjacent all of the other districts. Brienne City Jail A large, well guarded jail south of Villa Row. It has a courthouse and its own small dock, so that criminals from all over Ophelia can be brought directly there and tried. Portside The southern section of the city, where many docks and warehouses are located. Portside Keep A small fortress near the docks, housing a small military force set to defend against naval invaders in conjunction with the guards at the shipyard. A small airship docking area has been erected just outside the keep. Royal Shipyard The shipyard where ships of the Ophelian navy are produced,which also boasts the Royal Ophelian Naval Academy. It is well guarded. The Sea Wench An inn and tavern located right on the dock section of Portside. Villa Row A wealthy section of town, the site of a recent massacre. The city's Church of the New Ophelian Faith is located here, as are many up-scale houses. Cathedral of the Queen Ophelia The main church in Brienne of the Ophelian Faith. Silver & Gold Theater Hall A theater where many plays are put on, much to the delight of people from all around Brienne. Slums The poorest section of town. It contains a number of taverns, whorehouses, and gambling halls. The Silver Hall A gambling hall catering to all manner of vices. Notable Citizens Lord-Protector Kaynen Regibrook The marquis of Regibrook, Kaynen is a power-hungry Ophelian noble. After Queen Liliana disappeared, Kaynen stepped in to lead the kingdom and keep it from falling into chaos. While on the surface he is kind and altruistic, in truth Lord Kaynen seeks total control of Ophelia and its people. He works to achieve this goal through the manipulation of news, utilizing criminal elements loyal to him, and putting his followers in positions of political power. He has also been instrumental in Taneria's new found slavery ring. After his son's death at the hands of Aria and Samba d'Harmonia, he has fallen into a depression, and seeks a new wife to ensure that he has a son to follow in his footsteps after he is gone. Phillip Briami A minor noble and the head of the Briami Trading Company, arms dealers. Kevan The janitor who always cleans up the arena. Category:Ophelia